A back pack in ancient times was used to carry a hunter's game and other materials. The bag itself was made up of different animal hide and skin that was sewn together. Soldiers and traveling workers have used varying forms of back packs through the centuries in a similar manner that students or hikers may commonly use them today. The present invention features a modular back pack system for use in carrying gear.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.